Tourney The Musical
by Twinklestar17
Summary: When Jayden wants a musical about tourney for his birthday, the group is forced to put on a musical about tourney for his entertainment pleasure. Will they be successful or will it turn into a really embarrassing situation for them and the worst birthday present for Jayden.


Amber's P.O.V

"Wow that was a good musical," Jayden said. Me, Jayden, and my family came out from the theater and we just finished watching Descendants the musical. It was pretty interesting, even though it reflects on my parents and stuff.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Hey you know my birthday is coming up," Jayden pointed out. I nodded, I was gonna give him a gift card to one of his favorite tourney stores.

"Yeah. You excited?" I asked.

"Yup. But you know what would make my birthday better. You see I love musicals right? Well take a musical and you know I love tourney. So it would be really sweet if someone could make a 3-hour long musical about tourney. And the best part is, you guys would be doing it for me!" Jayden exclaimed.

I cringed, I didn't expect this reaction. Didn't he say a week ago that he wanted new tourney equipment?

"Anyways can you put a 3-hour long musical about tourney for me please?" Jayden asked, doing the Puss in Boots eyes. I am not looking forward to creating a 3 hour long musical but the cat eyes, fine!

"Yeah sure whatever," I muttered.

"YAY! You're the best friend ever!" Jayden said, hugging me.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Evan shrieked. I told the crew that we were gonna have to put on a 3 hour long musical about tourney.

"Yeah. But he put on the cat eyes," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell him off nicely that we can't do that?" Pedro asked.

"It's for his birthday," I sighed.

"Hey guys," Jayden said, coming into our room.

"Hey," I said.

"Look guys, I just found out that we're going to Agrabah on my birthday so I won't be able to make it. I'm so sorry," Jayden said sincerely.

"Oh, it's okay," I said and then we turned around and grinned. That means we don't have to put on that ridiculous musical.

"But wait," Henry aka my boyfriend said.

"What do you mean but wait?" Jayden asked.

"It isn't until two more days till your birthday. How about we move it up to tomorrow night, 8:00 PM?" Henry smirked.

"That's great! I'm available tomorrow night, I can come! Thanks Henry! No wonder Amber likes you," Jayden exclaimed and left the room. We all glared at him.

"What did I do?" Henry asked innocently.

"What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed.

"That was to get back at you for pranking me. I hate donuts with water," Henry pouted.

"Since it was your meddling, we have to rehearse this in less than 48 hours," I exclaimed.

"Alright I'll assign roles. I don't have the script but I have a basic idea on what the story should be about. How about we spend all night typing up the script and assigning roles?" I suggested, putting my hand in the middle of us.

"Done. I mean this is for Jayden and he's our best friend," Pedro said, putting his hand next to me and everyone followed suit.

* * *

"Alright here's the script and I have some highlighters. Highlight the part in which you're assigned to. Okay Pedro, you're the ball. Aubrey and Chelsea you're the nets. Henry, you're the tourney stick. Me and Evan are the snack bar foods. Mickey you're the cannon. Fallon you'll be painting the set. Chloe and Evan are in charge of costumes. Marco, you're the director. And the rest of you, you're all extras. Now let's get to work!" I yelled through the megaphone.

Everyone started to get to work. I was currently reading the script and we are at the part of the snack bar foods.

"CUT! Opening night is tonight and we're not ready at all! Alright let's take it from the top people! And that's how you coach a play!" Marco said, trying to impress Chloe.

"Uh Amber. You said that I'm the ball. That's a small part right?" Pedro asked me.

"Nope, that's the lead. You have more lines than anybody else," I said.

"Okay," Pedro said and then went backstage. I could hear him screaming.

"A, I don't find the tourney stick very likable," Henry said, nudging my arm.

"Suck it up shrimp, you're playing the villain," I said.

"I want to play a sea monster tourney stick," Henry pouted.

"There's no such thing as that! Anyways let's start from the second intermission. The other team net-" I said before I got cut off by Nathan.

"Nathan! No dark symphonies!" I yelled. He cracked his knuckles, turned on his phone, and played a song from one of Piper's group dances.

"SPLIT THE DIFFERENCE!" I yelled.

"Uh Amber, you said that I have a lot of lines but I'm not singing right?" Pedro asked.

"Yes it's all singing and you even hold a single note for one minute," I said.

"Hey Amber, me and Evan finished making all of the costumes," Chloe said, tugging my arm.

"Thank you. Can I see them?" I asked.

"Here's the ball, tourney stick, cannon, nets, and snack bar foods," Evan said, putting down the costumes.

"Why is the stick is covered with sea monsters?" I asked.

"Ask Henry, not us," Evan shrugged.

"By the way, the show is all sold out," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We sold tickets online and mostly everyone in Auradon is coming to see it, even your parents. They got the VIP package," Chloe replied.

"Great. Now my family and friends are going to see this very embarrassing musical. Why did you sell tickets?" I muttered.

"Two reasons. One, we want to gain money from this so we can buy new material. Two, if it's a packed house, then it need to be worth it," Evan said.

"Amber," Pedro said, beckoning me backstage.

"What is it? We have to rehearse and I need to memorize my lines," I sighed.

"This musical, Jayden's only gonna see it, right?" Pedro asked.

"Nope, it's a packed house. Evan and Chloe sold tickets and they're all sold out," I said.

"NOOO!" Pedro yelled.

"We have to do this for Jayden. If you think about backing out and ruining his and other people's lives, I will make you pay for it," I threatened.

"You're just a gymnast," Pedro scoffed.

"I'm just a gymnast huh? My parent came from the Isle-" I said sinisterly.

"So did mine," Pedro sighed.

"Mine is much stronger than yours. And I swear if you break the audience and Jayden's heart, I will break you. Unless you want to be a coward, you will do it," I threatened, my eyes turning green.

"Okay girl. I will make you proud," Pedro said.

"Good. AND EVERYONE ELSE, DO NOT DISAPPOINT THE AUDIENCE, EVEN IF THIS IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING WE'VE EVER DONE!" I yelled.

It was opening night. I was a nervous wreck. _Have confidence in yourself, you'll do fine. You memorized all of your lines and you don't have the lead. Good luck,_ I thought. I changed from my gymnastics tee-shirt and leggings to the pretzel costume that Evan made.

"Nice pretzel costume Purples," Henry smirked.

"Yours isn't any better Shrimpy," I shot back.

"Voice exercises!" Evan called in her hot dog costume.

"Toy boat, toy boat," I muttered.

"Burn and pillage, burn and pillage," Henry said and I glared at him.

"That's what my parents taught me," Henry shrugged.

"Pep talk, all of you," I gathered everyone in a huddle.

"We threw this thing in less than 48 hours, let's just go out there, have fun, and fingers crossed that we don't screw this up," I said.

* * *

Mal's P.O.V

My kids gave me a brochure about this play called Tourney the Musical. I was here with Ben, Sophie-Claire, Conan, Amy, Evie, Jayden, and the rest of our friends.

"This seems like a good musical," Ben grinned.

"Music is performed by my Nathan! I'm so excited," Sophie squealed.

"Evan and Chloe made the costumes," Evie read from the brochure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, kings and queens I'm talking to you mom and dad, may we present Tourney: The Musical," Amber said and Pedro, Aubrey, and Chelsea came to the stage.

"He's mine!" Chelsea yelled.

"No he's mine!" Aubrey yelled.

" _Why am I fought over?_

 _By two tourney nets_

 _I am so sick of this_

 _I need to do something before I regret it._

 _The enemy's net is my_

 _My True Love_

 _But I get to my team's net_

 _With a push and a shove,"_ Pedro sang.

" _You know he gets pushed_ ," Amber, Evan, and Mickey sang.

Just then Henry came to the stage.

"Knew that boy was trouble," Ben muttered. I nudged him with my elbow.

" _Come here Tourney ball._

 _I'll hit you hard._

 _It's the rule of Tourney to get hit into your team's net because I am the enemy's tourney stick_

 _And I'll hit you off-guard_ ," Henry sang.

"NO! He's the bad guy!" Jayden yelled. Just then the scene changed to the food court of the tourney stadium. And Pedro, Amber and Evan were on the stage.

"Snack bar foods, I need to stand up to the tourney stick in order to get to my true love. You got some advice?" Pedro said.

"Sure we got some advice," Evan grinned.

"You do?" Pedro asked hopefully.

"Yeah. _You should buy a hot dog! It'll give you lots of energy!"_ Amber sang.

"What?" Pedro asked.

" _While you're at it, you should buy some pretzels. They're salty and costs one ninety-three,"_ Evan sang.

The whole audience laughed. Ben was laughing his eyes off.

"Snack bar foods don't talk!" Ben laughed, I nodded along. Then the scene changed. Pedro was just standing there by himself.

" _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _Cause up till now I walked the line_

 _Nothing lost, but something missing"_ Pedro sang. Then Chelsea came in.

" _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong what's right_

 _Which way should I go?"_ Both of them sang.

I sniffled and Ben was sobbing.

"This is so beautiful," Jayden yelled. The scene changes and it has Pedro and Henry.

"Tourney stick, I'm sick of being dragged to not my lover. I want to go to the enemy tourney net," Pedro said.

"That's the point. I had a change of heart. I realized how enemy net is so important to you. Now I will help you get to her," Henry said.

"Thank you. But what about the others?" Pedro asked.

"Forget about them. We have to pass through the kill zone. There's a cannon shooting us," Henry said and he grabbed Pedro's arm and "led" him to the kill zone. Once they got to the other side, Henry "hits" Pedro into Chelsea's arms.

"I'm with my true love!" Pedro said happily. Then Amber, Evan, and Mickey came out.

"True love, he knew he had it. True love was so hard to fine. True love, if he could get it back, he'd never let go this time!" the rest of the cast sang. They bowed and everyone stood up including me started cheering and clapping. The curtains fell down.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

"Guys! That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Does anyone have water?" Pedro asked and I handed him a water bottle.

"There's refreshments back," I called out to the cast and they ran to the refreshment table. I changed into my gymnastics tee-shirt and leggings and my parents and Jayden came.

"That was incredible. I didn't know how you did it!" Mom said, hugging me.

"By the way, a really big theater producer from Auroria came and he loved the musical. He even wants to put it on a national tour!" Dad grinned.

"Sweet, that's amazing!" I smiled.

"Thanks Amber for putting that on but you seriously didn't have to do that," Jayden said, hugging me.

"We don't?!" I exclaimed, breaking away.

"WHAT AN EPIC WASTE OF TIME!" Henry yelled.

"Yeah. It was just a stupid dream anyways but you made it happen! Thank you! This is the best birthday present ever. I would rather have a tourney store gift card though," Jayden said.

"Yup, an epic waste of time. Here you go," I said, handing him the tourney gift card and ran to the refreshment table.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. This was really fun to write, I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. :) Stay tuned for more one-shots in the future! Until then, Twinkle out and see you guys in the next story/update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Descendants' kids (Unicornhorse21), Amy (Pinksakura271), or Descendants (Disney). I do own however Chloe, Conan, Nathan, and Sophie-Claire.**


End file.
